Tan diferentes
by Mactans
Summary: Los hermanos Holmes son polos opuestos, cualquiera puede notar eso pero no saben que sus diferencias van mucho más allá de las evidentes/AU-OoC-Parafilias-Holmescest.
1. Mycroft

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo algo extraído de lo más profundo y oscuro de mi mente, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo; es un AU, tiene Ooc y **HOLMESCEST,** es muy gráfico y tiene escenas de parafilias, si eres sensible o prejuicioso detente ahora mismo y sal de éste fic, si eres más opendmind sigue adelante y disfruta.

+  
.

* * *

Cuando la gente ve a los hermanos Holmes, difícilmente pueden darse cuenta de que son hermanos; ellos son tan diferentes: uno es pelirrojo, el otro pelinegro; uno tiene los ojos azules, el otro tiene ojos gris-verdoso; uno tiene la nariz aguileña, el otro una nariz larga y recta; uno es educado, el otro es irreverente; eso y más puede deducir la gente a simple vista, pero John o Lestrade, que les conocen desde hace tiempo, podrían agregar algo más: el pelirrojo es peligroso, frío y letal, mientras que el pelinegro es infantil, medio insensible e irascible, y aunque el segundo gustaba de autoproclamarse como sociópata, ellos pensaban que aquel perfil encajaba mejor a su hermano mayor, él sí que daba miedo.

En fin, en resumidas cuentas ambos Holmes eran diametralmente opuestos.

Mycroft revisó su reloj por cuarta vez en menos de 15 minutos, estaba ansioso por que la hora marcada llegase y no podía evitar mirar el minutero con aprensión, no quería que ni un segundo fuera desperdiciado, pues solo cada determinado tiempo las cosas se alineaban a su favor: que él tuviese tiempo disponible, que John hubiese salido con alguna de sus conquistas, que la Sr. Hudson hubiese ido a visitar a su hermana en Cardiff y que Sherlock durmiera. Sobre todo esto último era lo más importante del plan, que su hermano durmiera después de un caso particularmente largo ya que en esas ocasiones su sueño era especialmente profundo.

Las 3:34 de la madrugada, el pelirrojo sonrió y prendió la pantalla de su computador el cual le arrojó la imagen de un Sherlock tendido tan largo como era sobre su cama y profundamente dormido, sonrió, apagó todo en su oficina, tomo su abrigo y su paraguas, salió del edificio y condujo él mismo su auto hacia el 221B de calle Baker.

El camino le resulto tedioso pero no hizo más que aumentar su necesidad y las ideas sobre lo que haría una vez que llegase a su destino le provocaron una dolorosa erección que no estaba dispuesto a tocar –Auto-control- se decía a sí mismo, la sonrisa torcida en sus labios se ensanchó cuando vislumbró la puerta de entrada.

Llegó a la sala de estar del 221B y con calma colgó su abrigo y su paraguas detrás de la puerta, luego cerró perfectamente todas las entradas al departamento, se dirigió a las ventanas y las cerro con seguro, después corrió las cortinas, empujó los muebles de la sala hacía las paredes para dejar completamente libre el centro de la misma, una vez despejado el lugar soltó un suspiró de conformidad al ver que las cosas estaba como deseaba, después se quitó el saco y el chaleco, se desabrochó los botones de los puños de la camisa y dobló las mangas de la misma hasta debajo de los codos, acto seguido tomó el violín de su hermano y con meticulosidad comenzó a cambiar la afinación del instrumento, a continuación comenzó a tocar una rara sinfonía, era oscura y espesaba el ambiente en el lugar, era como entrar a una ensoñación, tocó por espacio de 2 minutos y después, entre susurros y sin dejar de tocar habló:

-Sherly…- murmuró con voz ronca –Ven, Sherly…- la melodía en compañía del llamado continuó por espacio de 5 minutos más.

Mycroft tenía la mirada fija en el pasillo que conectaba con la habitación de su hermano y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inusual cuando oyó el sonido de unos pesados pasos, pasos que lentamente se acercaban hacía la sala, Mycroft casi deja de respirar cuando su hermano apareció en el marco que separaba a la cocina de la sala, con su cabello enmarañado, la camisa del pijama resbalándose por uno de sus hombros, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

-Myc… Por fin has venido- murmuró.

En ese momento el sonido del violín de detuvo, la hipnosis ya estaba hecha, el pelirrojo sonrío con alegría enfermiza.

-Si mi dulce bebé, estoy aquí- le contestó.

.

Mycroft siempre se supo más inteligente que la media y honestamente poco le importaban los demás, pronto decidió que un ser con sus capacidades debía de estar en una posición de poder, era lo justo y lo más sensato, por lo tanto se enfocó en seguir ese camino, las cosas fueron ligeramente diferentes cuando Sherlock llegó a su vida, al principio no era más que otro bebé estúpido que lloraba y babeaba todo el día, sin embargo pronto comenzó a caminar y a balbucear palabras, encontró en ese pequeño humano un espécimen digno de su atención.

"My-cof" fue la primera palabra del bebé Sherlock, cosa que llenó de alegría sus padres y de genuino interés al pelirrojo, sentía que entre su hermano y él había una conexión, pues no le había pasado desapercibido como aquel pequeño infante le miraba por horas, como si lo estuviese estudiando a su vez, era tan extraño y tan normal al mismo tiempo.

Los años dieron paso a un niño hiperactivo y sumamente inteligente que ingresó precozmente a la escuela y allí su vida dio un vuelco, pues se enfrentó a la soledad, a la marginación y la estigmatización; Mycroft nunca pasó por eso, pues su intelecto netamente analítico le ayudo a poder fingir interés por las estupideces de los demás, incluso para poder aparentar ser uno de ellos, siendo de este modo uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, pero Sherlock no tenía esa capacidad, hablaba sin medir las consecuencias y sin saber que hería u ofendía a los demás y eso desencadenaban ataques en su contra, en el caso de Mycroft tener o no tener amigos le importaba poco, en el caso de Sherlock tener amigos era importante. Si el pelirrojo hubiese sido marginado no le hubiera dado importancia, pero para el pelinegro aquello fue fatal… _Los hermanos Holmes eran muy diferentes._

Cierto día, Mycroft notó que su hermano estaba más tranquilo e inclusive solía sonreír más, sus padres, eternos ausentes solo vieron indicios de que su pequeño parecía más "normal" y no se preocuparon por saber que había cambiado, simplemente siguieron con sus vidas. El pelirrojo por otra parte, con 13 años cumplidos sabía que algo en su hermanito de 6 no estaba bien.

-Sherlock- le llamó y no hubo respuesta –Sherlock- intentó una vez más pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, intrigado se acercó al menor que jugaba solo con sus carritos en su cuarto, se acuclilló frente al infante y vio una expresión nada nata en él. Su hermano siempre se caracterizó por ser un chico inquieto pero con gesto maduro, serio y meditabundo, el niño frete a él lucía demasiado sonriente, alegre, común… estúpido -¿Sherlock?- preguntó.

-Nop- le contestó –Yo soy Sherly- contestó con una sonrisa boba -¿Quieres jugar?- y le ofreció uno de sus carritos.

Mycroft lo analizaba con detenimiento, de repente levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado –Dime Sherly ¿Sabes cuánto es 12 por 28?- preguntó, su hermano sabía multiplicar desde los 4 años, así que aquello sería fácil.

-Ammm… no, aún no vemos las multiplicaciones en clase, apenas estamos sumando- contesto con una adorable sonrisa -¿Quién eres?

-Identidad disociativa- murmuró para sí mismo, se levantó mientras meditaba si decirle o no a sus padres –Interesante.

-¿Qué?

-Myc, dime Myc- le contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

Pronto descubrió que esta nueva personalidad salía relucir cuando se sentía solo y que dicha identidad era muy complaciente, muy diferente a su eternamente rebelde hermanito menor, así que decidió guardar el secreto para sí mismo pero sobre todo, comenzó a buscar la forma de poder controlarlo, pues si alguien más lo notaba recibiría tratamiento y probablemente aquel encantador ser de nombre "Sherly" desaparecería de su vida, además pudo notar que cada vez que salía Sherly, su hermano le contaba todo lo que regularmente le ocultaba, se abría más, lloraba o reía a gusto y dejaba de reprimirse, de cierta manera ayudaba mucho a su hermano, pues cuando Sherlock regresaba en sí, lucía más tranquilo e inclusive sus enfermedades físicas fueron disminuyendo y su apariencia mejoró.

En los libros de psicología decía que se podía llamar al "alter ego" de una persona mediante un nombre o un sonido, a él le pareció que hacer que la otra personalidad de su hermano apareciera llamándolo simplemente "Sherly" sería muy tonto y arriesgado, pues era demasiado fácil y corría el riesgo que algún idiota por afán de fastidiar a su hermano le llamase de ese modo y que sin poderlo evitar su alter ego saliera, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo que solo él pudiera, de esta manera desarrolló una nueva sinfonía con su violín, una que tenía notas y afinaciones específicas que en conjunción con el mantra "ven, Sherly" servirían para ese propósito.

Con los años pudo controlarlo, cuando su hermano estaba especialmente susceptible e irracional, esperaba a que sus padres salieran y procedía a llamar a Sherly, para que su hermano se desahogara y volviera a estar tranquilo y estúpidamente creyó que con eso sería suficiente. Cuando Sherlock cumplió 17 años todo se volvió un caos, cayó en las drogas y su rebeldía era peligrosa, no permitía que se acercara a él, rehuía de su tacto y pronto Mycroft ya no pudo ejercer su poder sobre él, pues eran contadas las veces que estaban en la misma habitación, meses después las cosas empeoraron cuando sus padres fallecieron, ya que con el dinero de su herencia, su hermano se marchó a vivir solo.

Mycroft obtuvo un trabajo en el gobierno y pronto tuvo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, cierto día una de esas cámaras le arrojó una imagen que le llenó de pavor: en medio de un callejón obscuro yacía su hermano, completamente intoxicado. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia allá con violín en mano.

Llegó en su auto, bajo y buscó a su hermano, cuando le vio comenzó a tocar la melodía y le llamó en susurros firmes, estaba molesto, de verdad lo estaba.

-Myc?- murmuro con sus ojos entrecerrados -¿Dónde estoy?- medio dijo –Estoy asustado, Myc… -Lloriqueó.

-Estoy enojado- le dijo serio –Te voy a ayudar a levantarte, intenta caminar.

Ambos se dirigieron al piso del mayor, durante el camino Sherly le contó a Mycroft sobre sus miedos ya que, aunque no era consciente de la realidad que vivía su contra parte, si sentía los mismos miedos y emociones, la diferencia es que Sherlock las reprimía y Sherly las dejaba fluir libremente.

La desesperación en la voz de hermano era palpable y no sabía qué hacer, pues Sherly estaba sufriendo los efectos del "fin del viaje", pronto entraría en la crisis de desintoxicación, su cuerpo se contorsionaba en la cama y le preguntaba en susurros que estaba pasando, le llamaba desesperado y el largo periodo sin pareja hicieron mella en el pelirrojo y pronto una cosa llevó a la otra.

Cuando Sherlock volvió en sí, estaba en su propio departamento, bañado, con el pijama puesto y en su cama. Le dolía el culo horriblemente y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, se giró y sobre su mesita de noche había una nota hecha a puño y letra de su hermano:

 _"Querido hermano mío, tuve la dicha de encontrarte inconsciente en un callejón de mala muerte, el médico que te revisó dice que te caíste de culo y te lastimaste la cadera, te he dejado el medicamento en la cocina junto con la receta médica. Mañana tienes tu primera cita en la clínica de desintoxicación, lo que hiciste fue grave, por favor deja de ser un idiota"._

Sherlock refunfuñó pero no dudo de la palabra de su hermano, él nunca lo dañaría… ¿verdad?

.

Sherly se arrojó a sus brazos con entusiasmo, luego levantó el rostro y beso los labios de su hermano, Mycroft lo tomo firmemente de los hombros y lo separo de sí.

-Desnúdate y ponte de rodillas- le ordenó y el mencionado así lo hizo, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado y se agachó ligeramente a su altura –Mira lo que te he comprado- le dijo mientras balanceaba frente al rostro del pelinegro un collar de cuero rojo con una placa colgando "Propiedad de MH" y luego se lo colocó –Te queda perfecto.

Lo que en un principio Mycroft hizo para ayudar a su hermano pronto fue torciéndose a la relación que tenían ahora, Sherly era demasiado sumiso y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse seducido por el control que podía ejercer sobre él, era especialmente morboso el hecho de que su hermano era increíblemente altanero en su diario vivir pero su alter ego tenía la tendencia de querer agradar siempre y si algún día se negaba lo amenazaba con abandonarle, el terror a la soledad orillaban a Sherly a hacer todo lo que su Myc le ordenara.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó mientras se enderezaba de nuevo y le daba la espalda a su "mascota"

-Sí, gracias es muy bonito- contestó.

-Mira, también trae accesorios- Mycroft saco una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, la abrió y de ella saco una diadema con orejas de perro y una esponjosa cola que emulaba al mismo animal en cuya base tenía un largo dildo –Inclínate hacia enfrente, pon el pecho contra el suelo y los brazos detrás de tu espalda- le ordenó

Una vez que el pelinegro asumió la posición, el mayor se colocó detrás de él, saco un frasco con lubricante de su bolsillo y humedeció su dedo medio, lentamente bordeó la entrada del pelinegro, presionó con firmeza la piel del perineo para estimular desde afuera su próstata, la atención dada fue relajando poco a poco los esfínteres anales exteriores permitiendo el paso de la primer falange que luchaba por penetrar ese lugar, su dedo fue succionado acompañado con pequeñas contracciones que parecían querer ordeñar su dedo, invitándolo a seguir más a fondo, Sherly gimió desde el suelo y sin poderlo evitar movió las caderas de un lado a otro.

-Mi mascota está desesperada- dijo con burla mientras lo seguía taladrando con su dedo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar directamente ese sensible lugar dentro del ano de su hermano, aún no se había hecho nada para ganarse placer.

Cuando sintió el ano lo suficientemente relajado procedió a introducir otra falange, haciendo movimientos de tijera una y otra vez, sintiendo como la suave piel interna que estaba asaltando se calentaba lentamente y se tornaba obscenamente rojiza, vio como el miembro de su pequeño se levantaba orgulloso, firme y rosado en la punta sin necesidad de haber sido tocado, sonrió, ya estaba listo. Tomo la cola de perro y embadurno con lubricante el lado que tenía el dildo, lo dejo húmedo desde la base hasta la punta y poco a poco lo presionó contra el agujero que tenía en frente, oyó el quejido ahogado de su hermano pero no se detuvo, lo introdujo hasta la mitad y comenzó a girarlo en amplios círculos para ensanchar un poco más la entrada, el cuerpo debajo de él se relajó notablemente y sus rodillas se separaron un poco más, entonces, sin previo aviso lo empujo firmemente clavándolo hasta la base. La espalda del pelinegro hizo una curva imposible, pegando más su torso al suelo y levantando el culo, un profundo gemido salió de su boca, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre los antebrazos contrarios y talló su rostro contra la alfombra, aquello había sido brutal, no por el dolor o el placer, sino por la acción misma, algo había perforado sus entrañas de forma contundente sin que él lo hubiese podido evitar… y le gustó.

Mycroft se levantó para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sofá que regularmente usaba su hermano, abrió las piernas y dejo escapar un gemido, sus pantalones estaban a punto de reventar en el área de su entre pierna, el zipper parecía que en cualquier momento se vencería y su erección escaparía de su prisión de tela.

-Ven aquí Sherly- le llamó y el susodicho se acercó gateando, el pelirrojo le colocó la diadema y lo miró extasiado- da una vuelta por la sala- le dijo.

Sherly gateaba contoneando las caderas, la cola se movía de lado a lado de forma obscena y sentía como el dildo se movía dentro de él, con cada movimiento que hacía el aparato parecía adentrarse más, era un poco molesto y su ano pulsaba por expulsar a aquel objeto intruso. Mycroft desde su posición se mordía el labio inferior, entonces metió su mano en su bolsillo y activo la vibración incluida en la cola.

Sherly estuvo a nada de estrellarse contra el suelo, la repentina vibración dio de lleno con su hinchada y sensible próstata provocando que sus rodillas temblaran y sus brazos perdieran su fuerza como respuesta.

-No te he dicho que dejes de andar- le habló el pelirrojo y el menor continuó con su exhibición alrededor del lugar, dando un par de vueltas más.

-Ven aquí- habló el mayor, su voz se oía pesada, cargada de deseo, el pelinegro se colocó sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de su hermano –Sabes que hacer- le dijo y él no necesito de más para entrar en acción.

Acercó su rostro a la entre pierna del mayor y sobre la tela paso su húmeda lengua, haciendo especial presión sobre la cúspide de la tienda de campaña que se alzaba orgullosa ante él, pasó la lengua de regreso una y otra vez, siguió con su trabajo 5 minutos más, hasta que la tela del pantalón estuvo completamente húmeda, con los dientes atrapo el zipper y lo bajo con cuidado, luego con ayuda de su mentón y nariz hurgo entre la tela, sumergiendo casi todo su rostro entre los pliegues para poder ayudar a salir al miembro de su hermano, que en poco tiempo estaba completamente fuera emanando líquido pre seminal, largo y curvado ligeramente hacia dentro.

-Todo tuyo querido, disfruta tu cena y no uses las manos- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa ladeada.

El pelinegro procedió a dar largos lametones a toda la extensión del falo mientras su mirada se conectaba con la de su hermano, pronto las lamidas se convirtieron en mamadas en toda la regla, Mycroft alucinaba con la imagen de su miembro desapareciendo dentro de la boca de su hermano una y otra vez, sentía como su glande chocaba con las cuerdas bucales de su hermano, estaba impresionado con la profundidad con la que su hermano lo tragaba, las contracciones de su garganta eran la gloria y esos ojos llorosos lo llevaban al séptimo cielo.

Se sentía próximo a llegar así que activo la vibración al máximo y Sherly gimió, las vibraciones su garganta le dieron un masaje delicioso al glande de Mycroft quien no pudo más que gemir con satisfacción.

-Me voy a correr, trágatelo todo- le ordenó con voz entre cortada.

El menor introdujo el falo lo más que pudo dentro de su boca y un movimiento especialmente fuerte del vibrador sobre su próstata hizo que eyaculara al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Mycroft bajo la vista cuando sintió próximo su orgasmo y la imagen de su hermano con su miembro hundido hasta la base dentro de su carnosa cavidad y sus ojos entornados resultado de su propio orgasmo fueron suficiente para que su semen saliera liberado en fuertes chorros dentro de la garganta que le contenía, la acción de tragar hizo que los músculos le presionaran el miembro, sintió como si le extrajeran hasta la última gota de su ser mientras que fuertes punzadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

-Así, así, maldita sea que rico…- murmuraba entre el éxtasis.

Finalmente su hermano libero su miembro y él apago el aparato, el pelinegro se dejó caer en la alfombra respirando agitadamente y el mayor solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Una vez más calmado se enderezó en su sofá, la imagen de su hermano desvalido y completamente ultrajado sobre el suelo lo estaba calentando otra vez, se inclinó y beso sus labios sus labios hinchados, sin lugar a dudas mañana amanecería ronco y con un dolor de garganta horrible, seguramente pensaría que estaba enfermo de gripe o tos… si supiera.

Más pronto de lo que hubiese imaginado ya estaba erecto otra vez.

-Ponte en la misma posición de cuando te metí el vibrador- le ordenó.

Una vez colocado, el pelirrojo se arrodillo detrás, extrajo el aparato con poca delicadeza y sin previo aviso se introdujo de lleno.

-Ah, tan malditamente bueno- murmuro entre jadeos, el pelinegro gimió de gozo, pues la primera estocada dio de lleno contra su sensible punto de placer.

Definitivamente adentrarse entre las piernas de su hermano era un placer mucho mayor que joder su boca, las paredes anales eran especialmente rugosas y le daban más fricción a su miembro, la resistencia natural del ano hacían más estimulante la actividad de follarlo, pues sentía como su cuerpo se resistía a la invasión y empujarse contra él le daba un morboso placer de poder, de sentir como aquel orificio inútilmente podía defenderse contra él, taladrar con su miembro aquella piel membranosa dentro de su hermano era la prueba final que le hacía sentirse su dueño.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, no estaba para delicadezas, se adentraba con el ángulo correcto para hacer gritar a su hermano.

-Aúlla como el perrito que eres- le dijo al oído.

Y pronto los gemidos se transformaron en sonidos caninos que eran especialmente agudos cuando el miembro entraba en él, la fricción del empuje sobre sus caderas hizo que sus pezones comenzarán a irritarse contra la alfombra, pero el dolor junto con el placer de su ano siendo asaltado lo estaban enloqueciendo, una, dos, tres y diez veces más y pronto el rígido pene del pelirrojo se clavó hasta la base contra sus nalgas, sosteniendo con fuerza sus caderas que pugnaban con separase de él.

-Ah, tan bueno, tan apretado…- murmuró mientras su semen se depositaba en las entrañas de su hermano, dirigió una mano hacia el olvidado miembro de su mascota y comenzó a frotarlo enérgicamente, en cuestión de segundos su mano se humedeció con la eyaculación ajena. Y como la vez anterior, la contracción muscular le daba un suave masaje a su pene provocando la prolongación de su placer –Si, sí, me estas ordeñando todo…- murmuro.

20 minutos después, se levantó, le quito el collar y las orejas al pelinegro, acarició sus rizos y beso sus labios con ternura- ¿Crees que con esto puedas estar quieto unos días?- le dijo y el otro solo inclino la cabeza de costado sin entender, el pelirrojo sonrió cálidamente –No importa- y le ayudo a levantarse.

En menos de media hora el departamento estaba igual que antes, el pelinegro ya estaba bañado y vestido.

-Ve a dormir Sherly- le dijo con calma.

-¿Volverás pronto?- le preguntó con una sincera tristeza.

-Tal vez, pero ahora duerme- le ordeno y como por arte de magia el pelinegro se durmió.

.

Mycroft salió del departamento justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer, con calma se dirigió hacia su auto y sin ningún remordimiento se fue a su hogar.

Mycroft era frío, peligroso y metódico, era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere, Sherlock era serio, distante e imprudente pero siempre anteponía a sus seres queridos ante todo… los hermanos Holmes eran tan diferentes…

.

* * *

Okay, sé que estuvo rudo pero quería hacerlo y simplemente lo hice, si les ha gustado agradecería un comentario, si han sentido culpa por haberlo disfrutado no hay por qué, creo que la finalidad del fandom es disfrutar nuestras fantasías ¿no? Por otro lado si les ha molestado u ofendido, por favor no comenten, por eso avise arriba en las advertencias y yo soy sensible su me hablan feo u_u

Como sea, gracias por leer (falta la continuación).


	2. Sherlock

Sherlock siempre vio en su hermano al digno ejemplo a seguir pero nunca se consideró a su altura, en inteligencia se acercaba mucho a su adorado hermano mayor pero solo en eso, odiaba su pelo color negro y se preguntaba por qué demonios no le salía pelirrojo, su mirada por más que lo intentara no era gélida e intimidante como el de su hermano, eran _tan malditamente diferentes_ …

Las cosas en su vida están relativamente bien, pues aunque vivía frustrado por no ser como el objeto de su admiración, su vida era tranquila y feliz, su hermano estaba siempre con él y le enseñaba cosas nuevas. Siempre oía a los mayores hablar sobre Mycroft y su popularidad en el colegio, Mycroft y su puesto de presidente de la clase, Mycroft y sus buenos modales, Mycroft y su enorme número de admiradores, etc. Siempre que escuchaba que estaban hablando sobre su hermano se acercaba sigilosamente para poner atención a lo que decían y en su mente su ídolo no hacía más que crecer y crecer, su meta en la vida era ser como él.

Cuando sus días de colegio comenzaron descubrió que él no era para nada como Mycroft, no tenía amigos, no era agradable y la mayoría solía atacarlo cada vez que hablaba, no comprendía donde estaba su error y pronto se sumió en la depresión y la soledad.

Pasadas unas semanas notó que a veces estaba en lugares donde no recordaba haber ido, era como despertar de un sueño brumoso, la mayoría de las veces estaba rodeado de niños que le sonreían a él ¡A él! Sin motivo aparente, sus padres dejaron de mirarlo con lástima y sus maestros lo trataban con cariño, no sabía que estaba pasando pero parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando, así que lo que sea que le estaba ocurriendo debía de seguir pasándole pues hacía que todos fueran más felices, incluso él mismo, sin embargo su hermano lo miraba, lo miraba con más ahincó que antes, pasaba largas horas analizándolo y lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando cumplió 16 años, con las hormonas a flor de piel su mente le hizo una mala jugada, su admiración hacia su hermano mayor no había hecho otra cosa más que crecer mutando rápidamente a un amor platónico que se encargó de mantener a raya. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba con el pelirrojo más difícil era no imaginarlo desnudo, en su niñez el pelirrojo había sido rellenito, pero ahora, con sus 23 años cumplidos su cuerpo era estilizado y sus rasgos masculinos, aterrado de que el objeto de sus deseos pudiese descubrir su sucio secreto, comenzó a alejarse de él y con el tiempo los miedos y frustraciones de su infancia volvieron con fuerza.

Cierta noche, a sus 17 años descubrió algo que cambiaría su rumbo para siempre: Se levantó a plena madrugada para ir por un vaso con agua a la cocina, pero a medio camino vio una sombra de pie en medio de la sala, se acercó cauteloso con la intención de estrellar una de las lámparas de mesa sobre la cabeza del intruso, pero la poca luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas le permitió ver el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Mycroft?- le llamó y no recibió respuesta -¿Mycroft?- volvió a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Sherlock no necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que su hermano estaba sonámbulo, lo cual le sorprendió, pues nunca durante todos éstos años lo había notado, quizá era la primera vez que le pasaba, está comprobado que el sonambulismo suele desarrollarse en la etapa adulta como consecuencia del estrés.

-Mierda…- murmuró impresionado.

De repente Mycroft abrió los ojos y le miro intrigado -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- le preguntó serio.

-No sé tú, yo solo baje por un vaso con agua- contestó cortante, se dio media vuelta y dejo a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

Las siguientes noches Sherlock se dedicó a observar a su hermano pero la situación no se volvió a repetir y el regresó a sus rebeldías de siempre. Hasta que un día paso otra vez, lo encontró en el baño, frente al espejo arreglando su pijama como si fuera uno de sus trajes, se estaba ajustando una corbata que no estaba ahí, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. Sherlock había leído todo lo que encontró sobre el sonambulismo y sabía que el tipo de sonambulismo que afectaba a su hermano era muy leve, cualquier ruido fuerte le despertaría, eso se debía a que su sueño de forma regular también era muy ligero, entonces con susurros y palabras suaves le ordeno que se fuese a su habitación, le guío con cuidado hasta dejarlo sobre su cama, acto seguido se fue a la propia.

Los meses pasaron, nunca menciono la condición de su hermano a nadie, se sentía importante cuidándolo, era el púnico momento del día en que no se sentía como un inútil a su lado.

En el colegio se esforzó como nunca e intento cambiar su actitud un poco, sin embargo las comparaciones entre él y el pelirrojo seguían, Sherlock estaba harto, su sentimiento de amor por su hermano era tan fuerte como su odio y aquello lo estaba matando.

-"No puedo ser como él, pero puedo tenerle"- se dijo un día, su sentimiento mutaba lentamente al deseo enfermizo de posesión, detestaba que su hermano tuviera amigos, que sus familiares le tocarán, inclusive que sus padres le abrazaran, sentía celos de todo aquel ser que posara sus manos sobre él –"Él es mi hermano, mío, no de ustedes"- pensaba molesto.

Cuando su hermano estaba en estado sonámbulo lo llevaba a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y con cuidado lo desnudaba, no lo tocaba de más pues corría el riesgo de despertarlo, pero lo admiraba así, en todo el esplendor de su desnudes, tomaba fotos de todos los ángulos posibles y después lo volvía vestir, lo metía en su cama y salía hacia su propia habitación, una vez ahí se masturbaba hasta quedar sin aliento.

La vida transcurrió de ese modo un tiempo, pero cuando sus padres murieron el estrés en su hermano alcanzó niveles insospechados, llevándolo a largas noches de insomnio y migrañas graves, el pelirrojo se vio en la necesidad de comprar medicamentos, uno para sus dolores de cabeza y otro para poder dormir y fue en éste último que Sherlock vio su oportunidad.

Mycroft compro medicamento de baja potencia, decía que no podía caer en "coma", le gustaba estar alerta y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, pero Sherlock tenía otros planes para él, ya que lo cambió por un fármaco más potente, él mismo calculo la dosis necesaria, sustituyó todas las pastillas de su hermano y simplemente espero.

Un par de noches después pasó, su hermano estaba deambulando por la casa con los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba cifras al azar. El pelinegro bajo a la sala, cerró todas las entradas y corrió todas las cortinas, por fin, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y represión hoy lo haría, no había quien lo detuviera y eso se sintió tan bien.

-Mycroft- le hablo con una voz más grave que la propia –La junta va a comenzar, toma asiento.

El pelirrojo que estaba sumido entre las nubes de la inconciencia hizo lo que le pidieron, se sentó en el sofá que tenía más cerca y Sherlock sonrió.

Con cuidado fue bajando el pantalón del pijama de su hermano hasta dejar libre su flácido miembro rodeado de rizos color granate, era tan bello, Sherlock lo miró con adoración mal sana un par de minutos, memorizando cada detalle de aquel órgano, acto seguido le dio una suave lamida a la cabeza del miembro, lo humedeció con cuidado y poco a poco fue bajando el prepucio, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano, quien dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de placer.

Cuando estuvo completamente erecto se detuvo, se acercó al oído de su hermano y le murmuro –Ve a cuidar a Sherlock en la colina- cuando eran niños, iban juntos a recorrer los terrenos de su propiedad y mientras el pelinegro corría de un lado a otro, su hermano solía tumbarse sobre la hierba a mirar el cielo, ese era uno de los poco pasatiempos ociosos del pelirrojo, así que como era de esperarse el mayor se levantó dio un par de pasos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y asumió la posición de estar meditando de cara al cielo.

Sherlock se inclinó a su lado y con cuidado le retiro los pantalones del pijama dejándole desnudo de la cintra para abajo, se colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo y tomo cada uno de sus tobillos con cada mano y separo las piernas del pelirrojo para medir su elasticidad, con gusto descubrió que aquellas piernas se separaban casi completamente dejando totalmente indefenso aquel agujero entre ellas y al miembro que se alzaba majestuoso sobre su pelvis. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a tallar su creciente erección bajo la tela de propio pijama contra la rosada entrada del mayor, primero sin un ritmo específico pues su deseo lo estaba cegando, ver a su imponente hermano ahí tendido sin ser consciente de lo que su cuerpo estaba siendo ultrajado por él, era un pensamiento que lo excitaba a niveles insospechados.

Después comenzó a emular embestidas contra esas duras nalgas, pero por alguna razón su excitación estaba cambiando rápidamente a la frustración y de repente una imagen llegó a su cabeza que casi lo hace eyacular: Tener a su hermano sobre él, sodomizándolo a su placer.

-Dios…- murmuro entre dientes, necesitaba eso, de verdad que sí.

Soltó las piernas de su hermano, se levantó y se despojó de sus pantalones, luego desabrochó la camisa del pelirrojo dejando a la vista sus rozados pezones, se sentó con cuidado sobre su abdomen mientras cuidaba las expresiones de su cara, vigilando que no se despertara de su letargo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia enfrente, como si quisiera besarlo, llevo sus manos a sus propias nalgas y las separo lo más que pudo, luego empujo su cadera hacia atrás hasta sentir la firme erección de Mycroft entre sus nalgas, entonces soltó sus glúteos dejando apresado entre ellos a aquel miembro.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta del pelirrojo y el mismo Sherlock silencio los sonidos de su propia boca, aquello se sentía delicioso. Sin demorar más tiempo se talló contra ese falo ayudándose de una mano para que no se escapara de la prisión entre sus nalgas y con la otra se comenzó a masturbar y más pronto de lo que se imaginó eyaculó, su semen salió disparado sobre el pecho y rostro de su hermano, uno de los pezones había quedado completamente cubierto de semen –"Límpialo, Sherlock"- le ordenó la voz de su hermano dentro de su cabeza y eso lo calentó demasiado, se inclinó y con suaves lamidas dejó completamente limpio aquel trozo de carne rozado, justo cuando terminaba su labor sintió como su trasero era mojado por una sustancia pegajosa y caliente y el ronco sonido de placer que escapo de los labios de su hermano le anunciaron que todo había terminado.

Sherlock se puso de pie, alcanzó su celular con una mano y tomo un par de decenas de fotos, luego se dedicó a limpiar a ambos, una vez listos se acercó a su hermano y con firmes movimientos lo guío hacía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dónde lo acomodo en su cama como si nada hubiese pasado.

La mañana siguiente vino acompañada por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por parte de Sherlock, aunque el placer había sido épico sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, estaba a nada de empujar a su hermano dentro de su habitación y no dejarle salir nunca, su celotipia estaba consumiéndolo y antes de que todo se volviera un inferno tomo su parte de la herencia y se mudó a su nuevo hogar manteniendo toda la distancia entre él y su hermano, solo interactuaban contadas ocasiones o cuando su hermano lo traía de vuelta a su departamento cuando lo hallaba drogado en algún sitio de mala muerte pues a pesar de todo su hermano seguía cuidando de él, así había sido desde aquel entonces y así era hasta ahora… o eso creía él.

.

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó con un molesto dolor de garganta, tal vez haber corrido ayer detrás de aquel asesino en medio de la tormenta no fue tan buena idea. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su botiquín del baño para sacar el enjuague bucal con lidocaína y hacer unas gárgaras o de lo contrario sería muy molesto tragar.

Después tomo un baño, el agua caliente hizo que sus pezones protestaran, al mirarlos con detenimiento los vio un poco inflamados –"Tsk… la tela de la camisa me volvió a irritar, supongo que deberé de usar camisetas de algodón debajo"- pensó molesto, también sintió ligeras molestias en su espalda baja, pero eso se debía a la patada que le dio un criminal la semana pasada… si eso era.

.

* * *

Por otro lado Mycroft se levantó de su ridículamente elegante cama con sábanas de seda y se dirigió a su baño personal, estando bajo el agua recordó todo lo vivido ayer y sin poderlo evitar se puso duro de nuevo, aquel redondo traserito de su hermano lo volvía loco. Aún recuerda como estuvo a punto de asesinar al Dr. Watson cuando se fue a vivir con él, pensó que era su pareja y él no lo había notado, aquello no lo iba a tolerar, no tanto por celos, más que nada porque detestaba tener que complicarse las cosas, pues si el rubio dormía en la misma habitación de su hermano sería imposible sacar a Sherly sin que el otro lo notara y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder a su juguete. Por suerte (para el doctor, obvio), resulto que era heterosexual y su convivencia se limitaba a la amistad.

El pelirrojo termino de masturbarse y se enjuagó rápidamente para poder salir de la ducha y empezar un nuevo día.

.

* * *

Sherlock fue hacía la sala, levantó el cráneo que tenía sobre la chimenea y extrajo una pequeña cámara, hacía días que sospechaba que John traía a sus conquistas y tenía el descaro de follarlas en plena sala, pero casi siempre ocurría cuando tenía el sueño pesado, sin embargo al amanecer las cosa parecían ligeramente fuera de lugar. Encaró a John un par de veces pero éste lo negaba hasta el cansancio y o ¿El doctor se volvió muy bueno mintiendo? o ¿Decía la verdad? No tuvo otra idea más que colocar cámaras en la estancia.

.

* * *

Mycroft quería llevar el mismo abrigo que llevaba ayer, pero sus juegos nocturnos le dejaron una sospechosa mancha blanca en una esquina, así que tenía que usar otro, con molestia extrajo las llaves y su cartera de los bolsillo de la derecha, luego metió la mano al bolsillo izquierdo y al momento sintió dos celulares, sonrío torcidamente pensando en que, por salir aprisa de apartamento de su "mascota" el día de ayer, debió de tomar el celular de Sherlock también.

-Se lo enviaré con alguien del Barts, le diré que lo encontraron en el laboratorio ayer en la noche- murmuró, al final de cuentas él podía hacer que hasta la misma Reina le llevara su teléfono para poder lavarse las manos del asunto –Pero antes veamos que tiene ese torpe hermano mío en su celular…

.

* * *

Sherlock descargó el vídeo en su laptop y le dio play…

* * *

Mycroft accedió a la carpeta de imágenes encriptadas que tenía su hermano en su celular…

* * *

Y ahí, en ese momento, en distintos lugares, ambos descubrieron que quizá no eran tan diferentes como creían…

FIN

* * *

.

Okay, eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, básicamente puse una historia corta de relleno para justificar el porno xD

Bien, gracias a mi amada Velia Vasari (cuyos fic son espectacularmente buenos *fin del espacio publicitario*) a quien le digo: Mycroft es el verdadero ser malvado de la historia, yo lo sé… bueno igual y no pero es divertido imaginarlo como un ente sin corazón. John conserva todas las características de que tiene en la serie, ya sabes el *macho alfa no soy gay* así que no es fundamental en el fic y como verás si, Sherlock lo descubrió xD  
Mí muy estimada Mellark te contesto: No John no lo sabrá nunca jejeje.

Hbl: Gracias por comentar, hacía mucho que no recibía alguno de tus comentarios, gracias :D. Pues Mira John está en sus ondas de conquistas super hetero así que en éste fic no tiene ninguna importancia, lo de las personalidades múltiples condicionadas es real y puede pasar (yo le agregue varias cosas pero básicamente es así) y bueno, como habéis visto si cometieron un error… uno muy grande xD  
Rin: Gracias por comentar, espero el final te haya gustado.


End file.
